


Sirius’ Glitter Pens

by InsecurelyPerfect



Series: The Marauders Take Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sirius is obsessed with glitter pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Sirius forgets a pen during a test.  What happens when he asks a Muggle-Born for a writing utensil and he ends up obsessed with how it writes?





	Sirius’ Glitter Pens

Slughorn's voiced boomed through the small class of fifth-year Potions students. "Alright, clear your desks and take out a quill! It's time to test your knowledge, children!"

Sirius' heart sank where he was sat. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if when he got up his heart would be right there in the chair. He hates Potions, let alone their tests. He found the class to be rather difficult. . . In terms of following the rules and directions to make sure he doesn't blow anything up in his face. He wanted to do it by himself, creating potions without a guide in front of him. He wanted to freely do this and not be told how from some old guy in the fifteenth century, who may or may not still be alive - Sirius didn't care to find out. 

With a groan, he removed his bag from his area and moved it to the floor to rummage through it easier, to see if there was a quill for him to use or not. He had gone through every pocket and not found a single quill, nor an ink pot. Sighing, he double checked, just in case he missed one. No, he hadn't. There were only a couple of books and three loose-leaf papers thrown in his bag, so there wasn't much to check out, really. As he gave up on wishing he really did have a quill or pot of ink, he sighed, remembering his use of his quills last night. 

James, Remus, and Sirius were trying to stack their quills on top of each other to get the biggest statue of quills ever. And they hadn't pulled them apart the next morning before they all left for class, so their quills were on the desk in their rooms. Sirius stole a glance at Remus. Damn. He had a quill. Sirius had no idea where he pulled that from since Slughorn took their wands at the start of the class so there were no miscreants that used their wands for any shenanigans. Must've already asked someone for a quill. That's why Remus was the smartest out of all of them. Surely James wouldn't have a quill. 

Damn it again. James also had a quill. These boys had to have been playing a trick on him. His heart sped up. Okay, So at least he had his heart. What was he going to do?

He looked around briefly at his classmates. All of them were quietly scratching away, but out of all of his options, the Muggle-born Ravenclaw girl next to him was probably his best bet of getting a helpful utensil. Right? That's what Ravenclaw was? Randomly difficult ways to get into their Common Room that constantly changed and thinking things all the way through? So based off of his only logic, Sirius thought she must have a quill for him to borrow. 

Sirius nudged her calf with his foot and she looked up and darted her stare at him. "What could you possibly be bothering me for? I'm not giving you the answers, you know."

Sirius shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "That's not what I was going to ask you about. I was going to ask if you have a quill?"

Her eyes lazily draped over his test and saw he hadn't even written his name. She hummed. "I don't know if I have a quill," she began as she started to look through her stuff, "but I do have this." She Was holding something Sirius had seen but never used. It was a long stick with a metal tip and wrapped in a hard plastic container to shield it. There was also a cap to it. 

"Great, thanks, where's the ink pot?"

She giggled. "The ink is in the tube there."

Sirius lifted the pen to his eye level. He examined it, wanting to be careful. In case it exploded. Just because she was a Ravenclaw didn't mean that she wouldn't be capable of pulling one over the Prank King's head. "How does it work?" he whispered, still watching it, seeing if there was a way to get the ink out to dip the tip in. 

"Just write. The ink in the tube will come out and automatically show up on the parchment." She saw his apprehension. "I know it's a new device, but you have to trust me." She smiled at him and went back to her test. 

Sirius figured he probably should start. He swiftly opened the lid of the pen and placed it on his desk. Going to his name, he put down the tip to the parchment. He wrote his name, and where the pen just was read "Sirius Black" back to him in blue ink. He moved his head slightly and he saw flecks of sparkles in the ink. He grinned wildly. He would never tell James or Remus, but glitter is one of his favorite craft items to decorate with. Everyone could use some shine in their life, and glitter was the perfect way to go about that. 

Now, he was excited to take his test. Again, it wasn't hard, he just didn't want to follow the rules of the test. And the glitter pen didn't help. He was under its trance, its spell. He was more focused on the glitter that flowed out of the metal with the tip than he was the actual test. He wanted more of them. To never use a quill again. It wasn't worth it. While all of the other chumps around him were needing to redip their quills because they ran out of ink, Sirius had unlimited ink in his tube that he didn't need to dip into a messy ink pot. 

Honestly, Sirius was shocked that the wizarding world didn't open their minds to this significantly more convenient tool to help them extend their universe and to lower expenses students have to pay on a regular basis for their quills when they break (which is frequently. They're pretty flimsy. Unless you have enough to get the very sturdy ones that cost 27 galleons) and the ink pots you constantly have to refill and it's more costly than it's worth. Sirius knew his parents despised buying those packs of quills that had, like, fifteen of them and lasted less than a week. And they were for Regulous, so he could only imagine how much they hated buying those for him. 

He was well into his test, giving it his best efforts, but that was slightly difficult for him when he didn't even know what a beozard was, let alone what its key properties for whichever potion helped make it the unknown potion, when the Muggle-born girl got up. Oh no. She was handing in her test. At Hogwarts, after you handed in a test, you got to leave the class and have the remainder of the period free. If she left, then Sirius would have no way of getting her pen back. He was certain there was more than one Muggle-born girl in the Ravenclaw House with flowing brown hair and green eyes with freckles. He didn't even know her name. There would be no way to return the pen and he would feel bad, but then again, that would allow him to find a way to get the pens for himself. 

In the time that he noticed she got up to the time that she left, he hadn't worked on his test at all. All he did was stare at where The Ravenclaw girl had left. 

"Ten minutes left for your test!" Slughorn bellowed. Sirius felt his eyes widen. He looked down and he was barely into the third page, still had two to go. Maybe Slughorn would allow him to have extra time to take the test? Knowing Slughorn, it wasn't likely, but he could at least try. Or fail this one test. Mr. and Mrs. Potter would probably send him a Howler to bring his grades up, but he wasn't worried. 

His main focus was the pens. They were such a delight and he was shocked he hadn't known about their existence previously. They were so easy, so not clunky! It was exactly what he needed and he was sure glad for it. 

Footsteps around his shuffled, whispers grew into loud conversations, eventually into shouts. The class was over. But Sirius was going to ignore that. However, he couldn't ignore the heavy thinking of the flimsy, old, stained, moldy wood that Professor Slughorn was now coming down to tell him that his test time was over. He scribbled furiously and he was so thankful that he did not once run out of ink, unlike if he was using his quill. 

"Sirius Black, once again, your test is overdue." Slughorn's voice was gentle. Loud, but gentile. A little taunting as well, but Slughorn knew him. 

Sirius sighed, feeling his defeat deep inside of him. His heart sank even further into the pit of his stomach. He felt sick like he could burst any second. He glumly handed over the test, papers drooping, and nowhere near complete. His mouth was glued shut, full of dried cement, his teeth frozen. Sirius wasn't going to ask about the time extension. 

"Look, Sirius, this is a growing issue with you. I'm going to let you go for now, but we're going to have to discuss this at a further date, alright?" Slughorn was the one who called the shots around here. He would be saying what does happen and what doesn't happen. And Sirius had to accept that. 

Standing up slowly, the wall between his seat and the door felt like an eternity. A slow, painful walk that would be his life. He would spend the rest of his pitiful life on this walk until he inevitably died at the end. At least, that sounded better than actually facing his friends and letting them know how pathetic he was. If only he could make it longer than the thirty-eight steps he counted before he reached the door, feeling the rush of the students passing by, his best friends awaiting his arrival. 

Sirius didn't like to admit it, because he thought it would make him sound weak, but he really just wanted his guitar to play along with Hey, Jude, but unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Potter made him leave it at their home, claimed it was too delicate for the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts castle. He should have been able to conjure it up, but since that didn't work, probably because he wasn't focused on the spell, he just stuck to playing The Beatles from his wand instead. That's what he usually did when he was upset, but this time was different. 

He was also determined. 

So with his determination in mind, and his wand in his right hand, and the Marauders Map in the clutches of his left, he set off to the Kitchens, where he would eventually make his way into Hogsmeade. And he knew Hogsmeade would lead him to those damned glitter pens he loved so much.


End file.
